Cat Got Your Tongue Ciel? (deleted scenes)
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: This is the deleted YAOI scenes as promised. It has yaoi a yaoi scene(s) that weren't added in the chapter as i've explained before. If anyone wants a version with the scenes included i wil see what i can do. Don't like don't read and if you havent read the origional please do.
1. Chapter 1

CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE CIEL? DELETED SCENES from chapter 1

**Me: Welcome Yaoi fans to the deleted scenes part each chapter has a deleted scene unfortunately I will possibly change this into one with the deleted scenes depending on what you guys think.**

**Sebastian: I do believe the young master is currently busy in your latest fic trying to work on the next scene.**

**Me: I know but this is the recordings of the deleted scenes.**

**Undertaker: *appears out of nowhere and starts holding the author* I heard you are working on an Undertaker cosplay and I am willing to help if you wish.**

**Me: That is true and I deeply appreciate your help now let me go so that this can be done.**

**All of us: Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This is YAOI boyxboy love all that stuff need I say more no like no read blah blah blah **

**Disclaimer: Once again if you people think I own the characters or story then please search for that missing part of your intelligence so that you can understand I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER i'm just… borrowing the characters momentarily.**

Ciel groaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness. The last thing he could recall was that explosion of sorts and something about Sebastian. Opening his eye not covered by his eye patch he noticed he wasn't in the alley and instead was in his bedroom chambers. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Looking down he noticed Sebastian had changed him into his night gown, deciding it was time to get moving he turned to get out of bed when an unfamiliar feeling shot up his spine. Turning around immediately he was shocked to see a sleek tail with fur the same color as his hair poking out of his night gown. Touching the top of his head he felt two triangle pointed ears.

"What happened to me?" The young lord questioned grasping the twitching tail and giving it a slight tug, "OW!" pain shot up his spine. The tail was his…

"SEBASTIAN!" Yelled Ciel fiercely

A few seconds later the said demon butler was walking through the door.

"Yes sir?" questioned Sebastian with a smile.

"What happened to me?" he demanded pointing at his newly acquired tail.

Sebastian seemed to twitch slightly as if holding back an urge, which he was, it was the urge not to cuddle the young lord turned cat boy.

"Well it appears whatever exploded had some properties to cause this situation you are in right now." Sebastian responded.

Ciel glowered angrily at the floor. Whoever caused him this pain would pay dearly. Before he could say anything else he was suddenly lifted from the bed and was being cuddled closely. Looking up he noticed Sebastian had moved him into his lap and was currently rubbing a spot just by his new cat ear. Letting out a delighted sigh he leaned back and allowed Sebastian to continue the ministrations sending a wave of pleasure down his body.

Sebastian smiled and began to slowly stroke the young master's new tail from base to the tip. Then a loud crash was heard from down the hallway bringing Ciel back to his senses. Jerking from the butlers hold he immediately walked towards his night table then gave his butler a glare.

"Go clean up the mess that had been caused then come back and prepare my clothes for the day." Ciel ordered trying to conceal the blush he could feel creeping onto his face.

"Of course," responded Sebastian

As soon as Sebastian was out of the room Ciel dived onto his bed and clung to one of his various pillows. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be feeling like this around Sebastian at all, it was wrong, he had a fiancé. Ciel couldn't bring himself to care about his excuses for some unknown reason.

Rolling around slightly he sat up and finally came to a decision. He would lock away his feelings until he could sort them out later. That seemed like the best solution especially with the Lade Sin case. He shouldn't be focusing on such petty things like a.. a… whatever it was he was feeling towards his butler.

The door opened and Sebastian stepped into the room and began to decide his masters clothes for the day.

"It was just another broken plate young master, nothing to worry about." Reported Sebastian, setting out a deep green colored suit with shorts, irritation could be heard in t he demon's voice.

Ciel just sat in silence as Sebastian began to help him dress, 'I would much rather he help me undress' he thought before jerking in shock at the thought he had.

Sebastian glanced at him questioningly but didn't say anything. A hole was cut into his trousers to accompany the new tail that reached his ankles and everything was updated as far as paper work and other such diplomatic issues so Ciel wouldn't have to worry about stepping outside to take care of anything. What he thought about earlier was still on his mind though.

**End deleted Yaoi scene from chapter one**

**Me: Awww I forgot how cute that was I can't believe I'm cutting it out ****L**

**Sebastian: why don't you make a separate fic with the scenes in it then?**

**Me: I have school and homework… erk I have to get my pre-calculus hw done!**

**Sebastian: *sigh* I'm guessing you jumped right on to doing this before your homework again.**

**Me: yes, yes I did, Thank you readers for reading please review and I am serious about the five reviews which is why the next chapter isn't up yet. I will be updating daily unless something happens even then I will have someone leave a message if I am unable to or a message before hand.**

**BYE BYE! Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two deleted scene_

**Me: People are reviewing YAY! **

**Ciel: *glares* **

**Me: someone it mad because I stole his cake.**

**Ciel: That was my cake and I was going to eat that during lunch!**

**Me: and it was delicious**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah you know the drill no ownage just plot blah blah blah**

**Enjoy**

The carriage ride to the Al Le Love was silent. Ciel was too deep in thought about the case, Sebastian however was inwardly cooing (he would deny it later) about how cute Ciel looks now. When such a cute neko boy was sitting inside the carriage that you were driving it does allow one to think very wonderful thoughts about what one would do with said neko boy. Thus the plan was formed to pounce as soon as they reached the outskirts of town which would be riiiiiiiiiight now.

As soon as they were far away from any farmers or *cough witnesses cough* travelers Sebastian pulled the carriage to the side, got off, and opened the door to the carriage.

"Sebastian, what happened? Why did we stop?" the clueless victim I mean young lord questioned when Sebastian moved into the carriage.

Ciel's hat was off showing off the pointed cat ears nearly making Sebastian lose his self control.

"There is something I have to… inspect, young master." The demon butler replied with a gleam in his eye.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian questionably but waved his hand telling him to take care of it when his hand was grabbed by Sebastian and he soon found Sebastian a few centimeters from his lips. A light blush dusted the young lord's cheeks and his visible eye widened as the distance was closed.

Sebastian immediately began to dominate Ciel's mouth with quick and hungry kisses as the neko boy kissed back shyly and unsure on how to proceed.

"I-I'm not-use to-kissing just-yet." Ciel murmured in between kisses.

"Well, that will have to be something we should fix my lord." Sebastian responded with a smile then proceeded to lean Ciel back until the young earl's legs were wide open as he lay on his back on the carriage bench and Sebastian leaning in between the legs.

Things began to heat up again at a faster pace as Sebastian began to nip and kiss down Ciel's jaw to the neck. Ciel moaned at the feeling, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and clinging slightly to the butler's jacket.

"Wait," gasped Ciel before it could go any further (aka past the T rating).

Sebastian stopped and leaned up to look at the ruffled neko beneath him.

"We should save it for until we are somewhere a little more private and not where we can be discovered at any moment." Ciel murmured as a blush came back onto his cheeks.

"Of course young master," Sebastian replied removing himself from Ciel and taking one last kiss before leaving to drive the carriage again.

Ciel remained where he was pondering slightly about what it was that had grown between him and his demon butler. Uncertainty that Sebastian felt the same popped up but was brushed away just as quick.

The carriage took off again and unknown to others a new relationship has been formed between butler and servant.

**Me: I know it's short but I hope the kissing scene made up for it please review! And thank you for waiting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 deleted scenes

**Me: *Russia laugh* **

**Ciel: *slightly frightened***

**Me: Draco and Harry have no idea what I have in store for them *continues to do Russia's laugh***

**Sebastian: Please refrain from talking about the other characters you borrow.**

**Me: Sorry about that I got into a fight with Draco so now I'm planning revenge against him that he doesn't see coming.**

**Ciel: As nice as that is can you please just get this over with? **

**Me: *pouts* you are so mean just like Draco**

**Russia: *appears out of nowhere* I have taught you well *beaming with pride* **

**Ciel: 0.0**

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE JUST PLOT!**

**Enjoy~**

As soon as Lao and Ran-Mao left Ciel soon found himself being carried over Sebastian's back to his chambers. When the object of your affections being cuddled by a woman in revealing clothes one can get very jealous extremely quickly. Now that you have read that you can probably guess what was going through Sebastian's mind at the moment.

"Sebastian let me go this instant!" the young earl demanded angrily hating how he was being handled.

"Not happening master, you see that woman has been almost all over you and you must take a bath before her stench blocks out the heavenly smell that makes you who you are." Sebastian, opening the doors to Ciel's room, and immediately heading towards the bathroom.

Ciel froze at the world bath and immediately began to struggle. The cat in him was not going to allow this to happen at all.

"Sir-"

"NO I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH!"

Sebastian sighed and felt the arousal of Ciel moving on his shoulder make him feel giddy inside (another thing he would deny later).

"If you don't take a bath you shall not receive the cream I prepared for you." Sebastian paused in mid struggle and stared at the demon butler.

"Cream?" his ears perked and his tail swished back and forth in delight at getting such a delicious treat.

"Yes and it was going to be given to you after your bath." Sebastian sighed placing Ciel in front of the bathroom door.

Ciel was in a deep struggle. He could survive the tortures of taking a bath for cream or not take the bath and somehow convince Sebastian to give him the cream. Decisions decisions. So he decided to try the second tactic.

"Bu-but Sebas-chan," wimpered Ciel with watery eyes and drooped ears, Sebastian was caught in the cuteness factor, "It wasn't my fault she wouldn't let me go so I shouldn't *hick* have t-to take a bath."

(A/N: *nearly passes out from cuteness level* Holy freakin crap if someone draws this too I don't know what I'd do *grabs sketch pad and pencil* I'm gonna attempt to draw this!)

Sebastian was having a hard time controlling himself. Ciel looked so-so (Author: Cute, adorable, kawaii, I can go on)… he couldn't find the right word to describe how Ciel looked right now. But the stench of Ran-Mao was still was on his kitten. And that had to be removed.

"I'm sorry master but you have no choice in the matter." Sebastian replied.

Ten seconds later Ciel found himself removed of his clothes and in a nice warm bubble bath.

"Wha- when did you- I can't believe you- nyuuu the water is so warm." Ciel stuttered but soon fell into a blissful state at the warm water surrounding his body.

The demon butler smirked at how compliant Ciel was acting and proceeded to bath the neko boy while the water was still warm.

After the bath Ciel was sitting comfortably on his bed in his night gown gazing happily at the bowl of cream presented before him. The raven demon was beside himself with happiness as he watched Ciel begin to lap at the cream with his tongue.

As soon as Ciel finished the cream Sebastian quickly removed the bowl from Ciel's lap and began to kiss the young lord tasting the cream on his master's lips. Ciel responded and pulled Sebastian closer as their mouths opened and their tongues began to dance in the other's mouth. They broke for air when it was needed but then immediately went back to kissing.

Sebastian began to rub the base of Ciel's tail making the neko boy mew in pleasure and cling tighter to the demon butler.

(Author: Okay insert interruption here before this goes beyond the T rating.)

There was a knock on the door and both master and butler separated before Mey Rin entered telling Sebastian Bard needed help with preparing the young master's dinner again.

**End deleted scene from chapter 3**

**Me: Holy crap it's late!**

**Ciel: You noticed now?!**

**Me: I was too focused on how much fun it was writing this.**

**Sebastian: It is time the both of you went to bed.**

**Me: Yes sir, thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Bye Bye Peace~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 deleted scene

**Me: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but he band didn't do well at competition and I was supper pissed and upset and while refusing to do anything for a while I ended up with a writer's block ironically enough… yup**

**Undertaker: Give me the names of the a**h***** and I shall place them in special coffins.**

**Me: No don't do that they need to be alive you know second chances and all that!  
>Undertaker: Fine *holds author* but you owe me a laugh later<strong>

**Me: *sigh* okay**

**Disclaimer: Zipadee doo da I don't own them my oh my just my oc's plenty of sunshine headed my way I also only own the plot!**

**Hope you enjoyed my singing and ENJOY THE DELETED SCENE!**

**WARNING: There will be sligh Aloise/Ciel BUT don't worry Sebastian will save him and there will be a super hot smexy holy-crap-I-died-of-nose-bleed-action in the next deleted scene!**

**Note: This was made for ****_Promcat _**** who was a dedicated reviewer and always left such encouraging and at times funny reviews, to guest for reviewing, guest XD for loving it as well, and to the guest ****_dwa kawaii_**** who reviewed and made me laugh by asking how to explain to ones mom how you died of cuteness/happiness and believe me when I say I still can't explain why I'm rolling on the ground laughing every time I read a fanfic with amazing humor XD**

What would seem like hours to Ciel was only a few minutes when Aloise came back down into the cellar. The lustful look the blonde was giving him made him shiver inwardly in fright and outwardly scoot back as far as he could from the blonde at the thought of what that twisted mind was planning. (**A/N: you could see the wheels in her head turning and I'm thinking 'what is this twisted little child gonna do?' Lol Jeff D reference)**

"Aw, is the poor wittle kitty scared?" Aloise asked as he stood in front of the cage and swiftly grabbed the young Earl's tail giving it a sharp tug pulling Ciel foreword with a yelp.

Tears threatened to fall from Ciel's eyes but he refused to cry in front of such trash. The pale hand trailed down his jaw line as the other held him close by his shirt making escape futile, "I tend to get what I want one way or another."

He then pulled Ciel closer and pressed their lips together. The young lord tried to pull away but Aloise's grip was strong. CIel kept his lips sealed shut as the blonde tried to stick his tongue in his mouth. Only Sebastian was allowed access beyond that point. Aloise, being the (evil, crazy, strange) smart boy he was just reached down and tugged the poor neko's tail again making him wimper in pain but not open his mouth. So he bit down on Ciel's lip hard enough to draw blood. That seemed to do the trick as the young Earl's mouth opened in a cry of pain muffled by determined lips.

Aloise's tongue explored every nook and cranny he could reach while Ciel tried to struggle away once more. This wasn't what Ciel wanted. He wanted it to be Sebastian doing these things to him, not Aloise.

A shock of pain and a slap was heard. The young Earl bit down on the invading organ and in retaliation Aloise somehow slapped him through the bars of the cage.

"ou it e!" whined the blonde clutching his injured tongue with his fingers.

"Did you honestly think I would let you do whatever you wanted with me?" scoffed Ciel with a harsh glare, "I have more dignity than you do to lower myself to such a state.

The look the blonde gave said it all.

"I'm not some toy you can play with."

"Oh, so you will allow that demon butler of yours to dominate you whenever he wishes?"

Ciel paused to try and keep control.

"No, it's a mutual relationship that is none of your concern."

"IT IS MY CONCERN!" yelled Aloise stalking towards the cage, "IT IS MY CONCERN BECAUSE HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"Oh and you do?" Ciel asked without a twitch, "You kidnapped me, locked me in a cage, and caused this situation to happen to me why do you honestly think I would allow you to come anywhere near me after I'm freed?"

"You won't be freed, you will be mine." The blonde murmured then a crazed look came to his eye, "I will never let you leave me!"

All of the fear Ciel had been holding in busted out all of a sudden and he began to shake slightly. Images from the past came to his mind rapidly. He needed Sebastian.

Aloise turned and left the quivering Earl to take care of… other matters that would require Claude's attention.

**Me: yeah yeah I know it's not that long but these are deleted scenes and I promise a super long chapter in the main story.**

**Ciel: *glares* how dare you leave me like that!**

**Me: What good is a story without the suspense? *suddenly fangirls* OMIGOD!**

**Ciel: Oh no… what now?**

**Me: There is an instrument version of Marukaite Chikyuu! I should talk to my band director about having us play it during concert season!**

**Ciel: I doubt he will do that.**


End file.
